Benutzer Diskussion:BanjoTooie
Hi BanjoTooie -- wir freuen uns, dass OblivioWiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: das brauchen wir alle) findest du unsere umfangreiche Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Skin Was genau willst du wie haben? Mta 15:24, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich könnte das machen, doch Systemnachrichten dürfen nur Admins bearbeiten. Aber ich werd' versuchen dir den richtigen Text zu übermitteln. Mta 15:38, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Na gut. dann bin ich hier wohl nicht mehr von Nöten. Habe weiterhin ein offenes Ohr für Fragen. Mta 15:41, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus dem Tamriel-Almanach Hallo, wie wir leider feststellen mussten, hast du hier und hier Bilder aus dem Tamriel Almanach verwendet, ohne dabei den Almanach als Quelle zu nennen (für genaueres, siehe auch die Diskussiosseiten der beiden verlinkten Artikel). Ich bitte dich daher, dass du dies umgehend dementsprechend änderst und zumindest einen Hyperlink zur ursprünglichen Bilddatei, der Hauptseite des Tamriel Almanaches, dem Artikel, aus dem die Bilder stammen oder dem Autor des Bildes/Artikels angibst. -- Ricardo_Diaz, Administrator im Tamriel Almanach :Ich weise ja nur ungern daraufhin, aber bisher ist immernoch erst ein Bild von uns gelöscht worden. Sämtliche daedrischen Buchstaben sind noch immer hier geladen (Bild:A.png, Bild:B.png, ...). Außerdem möchte ich auch nciht ausschließen, dass auch weitere Bilder und/oder Artikel von uns hier herrumgeistern. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick in die Dateiliste, habe ich auch Bilder von mindestens drei weiteren Seiten entdeckt. Ich rate, euch also dringend noch einmal die Herkunft eurer Bilder zu überprüfen. -- Killfetzer, Administrator im Tamriel Almanach ::Die Quellen werde ich angeben. Nur keine sorge, das wird sich schon erledigen! Aber unterstellt mir und meinen Usern ja nicht von eurer Wiki Artikel genommen zu haben, das lass ich mir hier nicht bieten. So ehrlich bin ich schon noch! Und glaubt ihr wir schaffen keinen Projekt aufbau! Wenn ihr versucht meine Wiki zu verdrängen, dann weiß ich mich zu verteidigen. Sieh dir doch die 210 Artikel an und sag mir welcher eine Kopie sei/ist... --BanjoTooie 21:39, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn wir gerade dabei sind. Das Bild:Minotaur.jpg ist ebenfalls von uns. Das du die Quellen später hinzufügen willst, ist ja schön, aber so etwas sollte durchaus deine Priorität darstellen. Immerhin verstößt du damit gegen Lizenzen. Und du willst wissen welche Artikel kopiert sind? Kein Problem: Oblivion besteht aus zu Großteilen aus einer Kopie dieses Wikipediaartikels The_Elder_Scrolls#Oblivion. Auch die GDFL, die Wikipedia benutzt, setzt eien Namensnennung (also Quellenangabe) voraus, die hier aber nicht vorliegt. Ich unterstelle nicht, dass weitere Artikel kopiert sind. Ich zähle hier nur Fakten auf. --Killfetzer :::Dafür hab ich schon eher verständnis. Aber ich möchte nicht unterstellt bekommen das ich alle Artikel von der T. almanach kopiert habe! Wenn das so ist, erstell mir doch ne liste der kopierten Bilder aus der T. Almanach und ich lösch sie dann! Um andere Sachen kann ich mich schon selbst kümmern, da brauche ich keine Predigt von einem IP. Also Liste her und ihr könnt versichert sein, das kein einziges Bild mehr von Euch kommt (halt nicht von mir) und sonst wird es halt gelöscht --BanjoTooie 08:27, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Eigentlich war gemeint, dass du alle daedrischen Buchstaben löschst und nicht nur, die beiden, die ich hier hingeschrieben habe... --Killfetzer ::Despite your claims earlier in this discussion to be willing to deal with images taken from other wikis without permission, it has been brought to my attention that there are still multiple images on this wiki that have been taken from UESP. Specifically, Bild:Zauberbrecher.jpg and Bild:Umbra.jpg are both images that I helped Lurlock create, so it's also clear that you did not even ask the creators of the images whether you could use them. It's particularly troubling that you yourself are responsible for uploading one of these images, and therefore you can't even pretend to be unaware that the image exists. Even since this discussion has started you have continued to post images taken from UESP, for example, Bild:Pelinal-Rüstung.jpg, and still without any credit whatsoever given to the original source or original creator. So much for your promise, "kein einziges Bild mehr von Euch kommt (halt nicht von mir)." It should not be the responsibility of other sites to monitor your wiki and make sure that you are giving credit for work stolen from other sites. Rather, a creditable wiki should be trying to prevent such abuses from happening in the first place. --UESPNephele 15:21, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Des weiteren befinden sich noch immer Bilder aus dem Tamriel-Almanach auf deiner Seite (unter anderem der Großteil von Killfetzers daedrischen Buchstaben), welche unerlaubt und ohne Verweis auf den Almanach in Artikeln eingebunden sind. -- Ricardo_Diaz ::First, please excuse me for speaking in English. I have removed links from the images that have obviously been taken from UESP. These are all taken from UESP and should be deleted - and there may be others: http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Grantham.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Fischerfelsen.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Relmayna.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Marius_Caro.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Prophet.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Telepe.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Mazoga.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Reynald.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Guilbert.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Auroraner.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Garlas.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Umbra.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Lenwin.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Giovanni-Civello.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Adamus_Phillida.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Grommok.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Lucien.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Uriel.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Jauffre.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Martin_Septim.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Dagon-Schrein.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:U-Matron.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Zauberbrecher.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Rallus.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Emfrid.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Graue-Stute.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Oddil_Bauernhof.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Valus.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Malintus_Ancrus.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Eugal_Belette.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Wendir.jpg, http://de.oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Phintias.jpg rpeh 20:13, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hallo BanjoTooie! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:06, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 10:06, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC)